


The Journey of Adoption (Pet AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Acts Like a Cat, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, because he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: The sequel to The Wonder of Trusting, as suggested by Anxiahtee!Logan has thought about it, probably more than he needed to, according to Patton, and has decided to take on his friend's newest challenge for himself.
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Journey of Adoption (Pet AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anxiahtee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiahtee/gifts).



Logan settled onto Patton's couch, sinking into the cushions with a groan. His day at work had been stressful, his boss relentless in the piles of work he assigned his employees to. Patton had invited him to relax for a movie night, no stress, no serious topics, just plain relaxation and good old fashioned Disney. No matter how childish Logan thought the movies, he wouldn't pass up the chance to relax with Patton for the world.   
And he supposed the black and white cat on his lap had something to do with it too.   
Logan had been surprised to learn that Virgil hadn't been settling into Patton's cozy abode. Patton was the kindest, bubbliest man Logan knew, and the animals he took in bonded with him in no time at all, but apparently Virgil was an enigma. He was anxious around everyone, including the other pets and Patton. And yet...every time Logan came over to spend time with Patton and the pets, Virgil found his way into the resident nerd's lap or in his arms. And after a while, Logan began to...miss the familiar warmth of the feline.   
Which was what led him to blurt out his thoughts to Patton during the credits of Frozen.   
Patton turned to him, his eyes wide, beaming. "You want to adopt Virgil!?" his voice took on a shrill tone that made the other man wince, but his smile put Logan's mind at ease. He nodded, his eyes drawn back to the cat settled on his lap, looking up at him with bright green orbs. Those eyes, Logan felt like they could see into his soul. He hadn't felt so sure about anything in ages, he'd told Patton as he left, Virgil tucked securely into the carrier Patton had supplied for transportation.   
And he didn't regret it at all.   
\----  
Logan smiled into his cup of coffee, stifling a laugh. Virgil had been exploring Logan's apartment for the past few days, and he was already settling in like he'd been there forever, which led to some...moments. Namely, the positions Logan found him in. On the way to the bedroom after a long day, he'd had to pause in the doorway to take in the sight of Virgil sprawled on his back, belly exposed to the air, his eyes closed in contentment. He had let out a very Patton-like squeal when he'd walked into the kitchen to find the feline on top of the refrigerator, eyes rabid in the light of Logan's phone as he got ready in the morning. He'd found Virgil laying in the sink, hiding in his blankets, and even behind his T.V stand.   
Virgil's chosen position this morning was straight across the back of the couch, his mouth open as he chirped in his sleep.   
The picture Logan sent to Patton was one he made his lock screen.   
\----  
He couldn't stand his work partner. Anytime he did something, his partner would attempt to take credit. Of course, his fellow workers corrected it immediately, and luckily, his old boss had been replaced by one who's honesty and drive made her admirable in Logan's eyes. She wouldn't take Nolan's crap, and no matter what, she made sure Logan got credit for the work he did. But, even when she did that...Nolan's taunts and general disrespect never stopped. Even if he tried to ignore it, it still hurt him.   
He slammed the door, tears of frustration already spilling out of his eyes. He made it to his bedroom before collapsing on the bed and breaking down, unable to muster up the will to do more than slip off his shoes. All of the tension in his mind had built up to this moment, and he felt so overwhelmed and numb at the same time. It took a few minutes of this for him to realize something was brushing against his tear-stained face, and his eyes opened to an expressive green.  
Virgil meowed, nuzzling against Logan's cheek and purring, cuddling close to him. Logan felt his tears halt, felt the oppressive sadness lift just a little bit as he ran his hand through Virgil's fur. "You..." he whispered, his voice hoarse. "I am so glad you exist...!"  
It wasn't perfect. Logan didn't know how to express his emotions properly, but it was enough for both of them.   
\----  
Virgil adored Logan. He had since he first met him. He loved his gentle hands, his calmness, his soft little laughs, and his sparkly eyes. He found himself gravitating towards Logan each time he visited, slipping into the human's lap to receive the pets he yearned for. He found himself enjoying the steady foundation Logan provided in the face of Patton's cheerfulness. He loved Logan's reactions to his unusual perches, and made sure to make them even more outrageous to hear Logan chuckle. And when Logan came into the den upset and stressed out, Virgil couldn't help but comfort him, because for once, the careful façade had cracked, and Virgil could see that Logan needed help to build a new one. A healthier one.   
And when Logan told him he appreciated his existence...Virgil felt a happiness he never had before.   
His previous owner had been...rough. Unpleasant and unaffectionate, he hadn't wanted Virgil. Virgil had been a surprise gift that Garrett Harrison had never wanted. Patton was different. Everything that Garrett wasn't, Patton embodied. Overly kind and bubbly, with so much affection to give, the sudden switch Patton caused sent Virgil reeling, and he couldn't help but run away from him.   
Logan was the happy medium. The perfect balance. Pleasant, but not overwhelmingly so. Affectionate, but only to a certain degree.   
Logan was the owner Virgil wished he'd always had.  
And now he did, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Tumblr: TheTeam6


End file.
